Staring Contest
by DangoLovesYou
Summary: Riki has to be housed somewhere when his narcolepsy claims him. A staring contest between him and Kyousuke ensues. Just a silly little oneshot for an underappreciated ship within an underderappreciated fandom. Pretty fluffy. Very light KyousukexRiki.


Hey! I am livid over the lack of LB nonfiction. I figured I might as well make one myself. Where better to start than a not-totally-platonic oneshot between Kyousuke and Riki?

I've only seen through episode twenty, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I've been shipping this since episode two, and even more since Nishizono started backing the ship, too.

This is probably silly and crappy, but is better than nothing, right?

* * *

The day started out perfectly normal. It was a bit sticky out, but that didn't stop the Little Busters from starting baseball practice in early afternoon.

Masato was not in attendance. He was instead visiting his extended family, who were, apparently, almost as enthusiastic about body building as he was. His absence was felt, of course, but it was occasionally nice to have a break from all the muscles talk.

The rest of the team adapted to be down a player with relative ease, probably because if how long it took to gain the appropriate number of players in the first place. With Kengo off at Kendo tournament, that left Riki and Kyousuke alone with a team of girls: Kurugaya, Saigusa, Nishizono, Rin, Kud, and Komari.An interesting line up, as always.

Birds called overhead as they swerved through flyballs and returning throws. The sun beat unyeildingly, leaving all the players and sweat-soaked within an hour. The most noticeable thing about the environment that day, though, was the laughter and cheering.

It would ring out every time Rin went to protect her head with the glove and accidentally caught the ball. It filled the air every time Saigusa dove for first base and almost missed. It echoed off the humidity that hung everywhere every time Kyousuke threw a ball way too fast for Kud, but it bounced off the bat anyway and got her to first base. It fell over the crowd the moment Komaricalled for and caught a ball that was a complete foul. It slipped into everyone's expression as they took a breather and Kurugaya made a silly toast with the iced tea Nishizono brought. It swept into the microphone as the team videochatted with Masato and Kengo while trying to play. It was music to Riki's ears.

There were some days Riki saw as pretty much perfect. This was definitely one of this days. Thus, it only made ironic sense that Riki had to fall victim to a narcoleptic episode around 5 in the afternoon. The last thing he saw as his feet gave out from under him was the crowd of smiling faces.

Riki had always been taken care of by his friends. Whenever he fell ill, they were always there. It was something he always loved, and appreciated immensely. It was part of the reason he was always so passionate about giving back to them, and helping them with anything he could.

But of all the times the Little Busters had helped him out, he had always awoken in bed. _His own bed. _Never had he opened his eyes to Kyousuke's perfect, sleeping face.

It wasn't a jolt realization that Riki was in the same bed as the man he _kind of _had a huge crush on. More like it snuck into his consciousness slowly, almost as if he was still dreaming. Maybe it was because of how long he had spent imagining situations identical to this one.

The only difference was that this time, he could feel his heart pounding slowly in his chest, and Kyousuke's breath was breezing softly over his face, and _oh my god, Kyousuke carried me to his room..._

_But why? He's always taken me back to my room before-_

_Masato's gone. He had no way to unlock the door. _

_Ooh. _

It was reasonable enough to assume this. After all, Riki had to go somewhere, and Kyousuke was the only other male on the team. The girls certainly couldn't house him, as much as they insisted otherwise, so it really only made sense. It was necessary.

What was definitely not necessary was the fact that Kyousuke had an arm draped over Riki's waist in such a way that his wrist ghosted over the small of Riki's back with every breath he took. It was a wonderful sensation, but not terribly conducive to sleep. The more Riki thought about his circumstances, the more fully awake he became.

Riki couldn't help but stare at Kyousuke's pale skin as he thought, suddenly extremely self-conscious. The last thing he wanted was to twitch, wake Kyousuke, and get caught staring. He had little idea how heavy a light or sleeper Kyousuke was, and didn't exactly want to leave.

That left him with no option but to lay there and try to go back to sleep.

But, how does one allow their consciousness to fade when they can feel the heat emanating off someone like Kyousuke?

Well, around minute 10 of wondering that very question and unknowingly snuggling closer into the position, it just sort of happens naturally.

In the brief period of time after Riki woke up but before opening his eyes, he felt certain nothing would surprise him today. During the later half of the night, proceeding his little cuddlefest, he had find a very strange dream. He figured nothing he could see in real like could compare.

He was wrong. Proven so immediately, too, as the moment his brown eyes opened to meet the light of day, there was Kyousuke, dripping wet and wearing only a towel as he turned his back to Riki and tried to reach a very high book.

The towel slipped further down an inch, and Riki's eyes bulged. Well-intentioned hands flew to his lips to try to trap the shout within, but failed. A small, squeaky noise, almost as one would expect from a ladybug, slipped air.

Kyousuke turned around with a curious expression, lips curling into a casual smile when he saw Riki awake. Apparently giving up on the book, he tightened his towel and turned to face his bed. "Good morning, Riki."

"G-good morning, Kyousuke."

If there wasn't an awkward, lengthy pause there, it felt like there was to Riki. After a moment of the two just kind of staring at each other, Kyousuke stepped forward and took a knee beside where Riki was now sitting up.

"You passed out, and we couldn't find your dorm key. Masato still won't be back for a couple of hours, so you can hang around here." Kyousuke said, eyes brightly reflecting the sunlight.

"Oh, thank you, Kyousuke," Riki choked out, trying his hardest to act natural. Kyousuke was leaning in kind of close, though, so the blush on his face probably gave him away.

"Happy to, Ri-ki-kun." He pronounced each syllable individually before rising back up and going back to trying to reach the book.

Now, it certainly wouldn't be a surprise if Riki's perceptions were a bit off this morning, but it seemed to him that Kyousuke was acting sort of odd. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, and it wasn't exactly bad, it was just... Unusual.

Said man stretched on his tip-toes and asked, "So, did you sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. Well enough."

"Oh? Didn't wake up in the middle of the night, did you?"

Riki's heart skipped a few beats. No. This was not going there. "Huh?"

"Maybe it was a dream, but I thought you were staring at me last night."

_How did he...? That's just not fair, Kyousuke!_

Lips hid a desert as he tried to think of something- anything- intelligible to say. "Kyousuke?"

"Yes?" Was that mirth? Yes, there was definitely mirth glowing in ruby eyes. Two could play at that game.

"What are you talking about?"

This question concealed Riki's guilt well enough. Still, if Riki knew Kyousuke- a topic for which he took pride in his studious knowledge- he would maintain a lingering suspicion for a few days, at least. Sure enough, Riki noticed several more glances coming his way then normal.

He took a good deal of satisfaction from asking a week later, "Kyousuke? Is there a reason you've been staring at me?"

The next time Riki fell victim to his condition (fell being meant literally, as he collapsed directly into Kyousuke's arms), the Little Busters Leader smooth talked his way into taking Riki back to his dorm once again.  
Riki awoke partway through the night, just as before, and again struggled to fall back to sleep. After a couple minutes of uselessly forcing his eyes shut, he gave into the gnawing temptation and gazed lovingly upon Kyousuke's sleeping features.

Supposedly sleeping. Kyousuke was proven all too awake when he shot his eyes open. "You ARE staring at me!"

"Kyousuke?!" Riki whisper-shouted, turning about the color of the other's hair.

"I caught you red-faced." Riki didn't think he had ever seen Kyousuke so very devious in his smile.

"What-what, what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I-I just, I was just-" Riki sputtered, until Kyousuke wrapped his arms around Riki's sides and snuggled backinto the mattress. That made him go silent instantly, and worry that Kyousuke would feel his heart through his skin.

"This isn't over, is it, Ri-ki-kun?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Eh, I've done worse. I'm just happy to have contributed to the far too unsupported fandom.


End file.
